1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to attachments for leaf blowers and, more specifically, to a device for attachment to a leaf blower having a conduit with a container having a reservoir with particulate matter in communication with the conduit having control means for metering the amount of gravity fed particulate matter dispensed into a pressurized air stream. Also a container having means for attaching a shoulder strap with a flexible conduit extending therefrom whereby the device can be attached to the aforementioned conduit for metering the contents of the container into an air stream. Both attachable units can be employed for the spread of seeds, dusting gardens, sow seeds for deer food plots, dust fruit trees, orchards, dust and fog under houses, fertilize yards, control poison ivy, insect control and much more.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other attachment devices designed for dispensing particulate matter. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 165,276 issued to Van Patten on Jul. 6, 1875.
Another patent was issued to Freeman on Aug. 3, 1886 as U.S. Pat. No. 346,650. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,475,957 was issued to Lemons on Dec. 4, 1923 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 22, 1930 to McCormack as U.S. Pat. No. 1,755,329.
Another patent was issued to Perron on Mar. 29, 1938 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,112,603. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,464 was issued to Lahonen on Dec. 22, 1953. Another was issued to West on Mar. 23, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,251 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 21, 1967 to Szekely U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,647.
Another patent was issued to Gunzel, Jr., et al. on Jan. 31, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,170. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,441 was issued to Cole, et al. on May 16, 1978. Another was issued to Sansalone on Jul. 13, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,567 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 28, 1995 to Ussery as U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,996.
Another patent was issued to Hampton on Oct. 12, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,420. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,384 was issued to McCauley on Sep. 7, 1999. Another was issued to Dirkse et al on Apr. 7, 1988 as UK Patent No. GB2,195,323.